The Famous Great Git, Harry Potter
by Jai Lupin
Summary: Harry is having doubts about living up to his fame. Can Ginny prove him wrong?


A/N: I didn't write Harry Potter OBVIOUSLY, and nothing in Harry Potter is mine. I just wrote this little scene.  
  
The Famous Great Git, Harry Potter  
  
Harry was sitting in his favorite chair in the common room, apart from his fellow seventh years. The truth was, the famous Harry Potter was sick of being famous. He never felt he lived up to all the attention he got, and kneew he never wanted it.  
  
Harry noticed Ginny watching him. He looked down, feeling himself going red. He pulled some stuffing out of the chair absentmindedly, thinking of going to the seventh year dormitories early.  
  
But Ginny had already come over, her bookbag slung over one shoulder, a slight smile on her face.  
  
"Don't you have to study for N.E.W.T.s?"  
  
Harry looked up, into Ginny's bright eyes. Her face was shining, framed by gorgeous red hair. He smiled weakly at her.  
  
"No, I can't take any more studying."  
  
"I know what you mean, after last year..."  
  
"Yeah, you had O.W.L.s, didn't you? How many did you get, anyway?"  
  
"I only got seven...bad luck, huh?"  
  
"I got seven too," Harry said, smiling.  
  
"Really? Well," she blushed, "that isn't so bad then, is it?"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" he said, laughing.  
  
"Just that anything you do is...er...well..." Ginny said, her voice fading away.  
  
"What? Anything I do is what?"  
  
"Anything you do is good," Ginny replied blushing furiously.  
  
Harry went silent. The truth was, not everything he did was good. He wasn't smart like Hermione or as funny as Ron. The only thing he was better at besides flying was Defense Against the Dark Arts.  
  
"Look, I know you're being modest, but honestly...even if I didn't know you, I'd say you're good at everything you do," Ginny added.  
  
"That's the thing, Ginny. No one does know me!" he replied a little too hotly.  
  
Ginny kept silent a moment, then said, "Some people know you. Ron, Hermione, and Remus all know you. I know you."  
  
"Yeah, but the only person that thinks I'm all that great is you," he said, his words coming out before he could stop them.  
  
"That's not true."  
  
Harry couldn't think of a response. There was always something about Ginny, ever since the year before, that made it hard to answer her. She was always final on things.  
  
He gazed at her eyes, which were no longer shining, but dark and haunted. It was almost like the look Sirius had had after Azkaban...but Harry knew that the look Ginny was wearing had come from a dark chamber far below Hogwarts...  
  
"Alright, who thinks I'm great then?" Harry asked. He usually didn't ask questions like that, mainly because it always sounded overly modest coming from his mouth.  
  
"I've just told you a few, for a start," Ginny said, taking a seat close to him. "Ron, Hermione, and Remus."  
  
"They think I'm great? They must have gone mad over the past few years then..."  
  
"Don't joke like that, I'm serious. Have you ever looked at the way the glance at you? It's like they're awed by your presence."  
  
"No it's not," he replied quickly. "It's just my name, the famous great git Harry Potter..."  
  
"Harry! Stop it, I mean it. They don't just like you because of your fame. If they heard you say that, they'd be really mad. You know they don't stand by you because you're famous Harry Potter!"  
  
"Well, then, what is it? You know I don't live up to my stupid name, so--"  
  
"WHAT?! You don't live up to your name? Who--what--Who is this?" she asked, shaking Harry's shoulders. "Who are you, where did you brew the polyjuice potion, and what have you done with Harry?!"  
  
Harry laughed, "No, no, it's me, I swear."  
  
She stopped shaking him, looking at him laughingly.  
  
"All I was saying was that I'm not what everyone--you see...I just--"  
  
"You just don't understand, do you?" She asked seriously.  
  
"Don't understand what?"  
  
"You don't understand why people look up to you...why people are awed by you..."  
  
"Well...er...no."  
  
"Hold on, let me find Hermione..."  
  
"What's she got to do with--"  
  
But Ginny was running over to Hermione, then raced upstairs, and returned. To Harry's surprise, she had a book in her arms.  
  
"Is that--?"  
  
"Hogwarts, A History, yes. Now...index..."  
  
"What are you looking up? Because in case you were wondering, you can't Apparate or Disapparate on Hogwarts grounds..."  
  
"Of course you can't, I knew that already," she said, waving a hand dismissively. "I'm looking you up."  
  
"You're wha--?"  
  
"I'm showing you why people look up to you. It's not just because of what you survived as a baby."  
  
She finished turning pages, smiled triumphantly, and handed the book to Harry.  
  
Harry Potter  
  
Harry Potter entered Hogwarts school in 1991. He, along with Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, saved the Sourceror's Stone from Lord Voldemort.  
  
"This copy is rather old as well, so if we had a newer one, I'm sure they'd have the stuff about Riddle, Sirius, the Triwizard Tournament, the prophecy, Wormtail being captured..."  
  
Harry stared at her. It took a moment to speak.  
  
"I...you...no one even...Hermione never...no one ever...no one ever told me that I was in Hogwarts, A History!" he said, bewildered.  
  
"Harry, of course you're in this old thing. You're in every book about V-Voldemort, and of course he had to be in this one, so here you are as well."  
  
"But I still..."  
  
"Okay Harry, if you don't want to believe that you're this great person who people happen to LOVE, than I'll just leave and let you think that," she said hastily, and she got up to go.  
  
Harry grabbed her wrist. "Wait--"  
  
She smiled triumphantly once more.  
  
"Listen, it's not just this," she said, pointing to the book. "You're personality is...well, you're funny and thoughtful...caring, brave, a little careless as well..."  
  
He smiled.  
  
"Okay, if I turn out killing Voldemort...if he doesn't end up killing me first...remind me to thank you."  
  
"It's a deal," Ginny said, grinning. she got up, walked around, leaned over the top of Harry's chair, and ruffled his hair unnecessarily. Then, she ran up the stairs to the dormitories.  
  
Ron and Hermione came over and sat on either side of Harry.  
  
"What was that about?" Ron asked wonderingly.  
  
"What was what about, Ron?" Hermione shot back.  
  
"That thing, just with Ginny, showing Harry something in some book!" he replied, pointing at Harry and talking in a tone like the events were plain as day.  
  
Hermione glared at him and muttered, "tactless!"  
  
Harry smiled to himself, then said, "She was just telling me something about Hogwarts, A History. You know what, Hermione? I think you're starting to rub off on her..."  
  
Hermione's glare turned into a grin. "No, she's much to careless to be me...I'd say she's becoming a bit like you, Harry."  
  
Harry smiled. This was it, he thought, being good old, careless Harry. 


End file.
